Bartender and The Brit
by YukiCross17
Summary: Desmond Miles has known Shaun for quite awhile now and feels that he loves Shaun but doesn't feel he is ready to tell him will Desmond Tell Shaun or will he Find Out Him self


Bartender and the Brit

It was normal day for me I would wake up in the morning to hear Lucy banging on the door telling me to get up of another day in the animus for hours on end I feel like a pawn like im being used just for work they can't do they say 'Desmond do this, Desmond do that. But like a normal day after work I wake up and step out the animus for everyone to greet me with a happy smile and a welcome back but Shaun he doesn't even look away from that computer of his it saddens me that he doesn't give a second glance at me the only way I can get his attention is asking and doing stupid things.

After hours and hours on end of Desmond being in the Animus he finally gets out as Rebecca and Lucy wave happily saying 'Welcome Back Desmond'. He puts on a smile do they don't worry soon looking at Shaun he glances back soon going and looking back at his Computer screen making Desmond frown sadly soon Rebecca Notices Desmond frowning soon planting her hand on his shoulder 'Don't worry Desmond he has been like this all day im sure he will come around'. He nods at this deciding to go into the kitchen to get some food to eat as he feels starved soon opening the fridge looking at mostly fruit and veg sighing as there's never any good food to eat but his eyes widen seeing a small pot of yogurt taking it slowly closing the fridge again he didn't care who's food was who's as its quite daily for him to get shouted at for eating peoples food and for most things he didn't care soon closing the fridge and grabbing a spoon ripping off the thing foil that covered the top before tucking into it greedily licking his lips as its quite tasty hoping not to get the yogurt down himself as he isn't the most tidy of eaters soon hearing footsteps walk into the kitchen as Desmond turns around sharply seeing its Shaun 'oh it's you'. Shaun doesn't take much notice as he soon makes his tea 'well hello to you to Desmond eating as much as you can again'. Desmond sighs at this remark as Shaun knows what he gets up to all the time it's like he knows the general routine of my life but I smirk slightly 'I see your drinking tea like always'. This remark annoyed Shaun but he sighs 'tea helps me relax Desmond' he rolls his eyes soon looking back at his yogurt tucking into it again as Shaun see's this it only angers him 'What are you doing with my yogurt?! You know that's mine!'. Soon looking back at him sharply 'what I was hungry why are you always to pissed off it's like you're always angry with everyone it's just a yogurt Jesus Christ'. Shaun soon snaps back at this 'im not always angry at everyone it's you! You make me angry you're such an immature bastard you know that always thinking it's about you!'. Rebecca sighs and rolls her eyes 'they're at it again always fighting'. Lucy and Rebecca both sigh as they fight for a good hour before it finally dies down as Desmond slams his bedroom door shut then Shaun walks back through with his cup of steaming hot tea and sits down back at his computer typing away 'you should really say you're sorry Shaun some of the stuff you said was harsh and he works incredibly hard'. Shaun sighs at this 'but he is annoying and he took my yogurt'. Lucy sighs at this 'I don't care Shaun just say sorry if you don't he won't work I know him well'. He soon sips his tea slowly 'we all do Lucy alright I will but I won't be happy about it'.

Desmond sighs as he undresses taking his jacket and shirt off then his trousers, shoes and socks before getting into bed slowly as he lays down on his stomach closing his eyes slowly only to open them again hearing knocking at his door 'Desmond you their im coming back to say sorry ok'. Desmond groans at this 'just go away Shaun im not in the mood ok not now'. Sighing he decides to open the door and steps in side 'for god's sake Desmond get out of fucking bed you lazy git'. Soon Desmond pulls the duvet over him as it covers his face and head 'no im not getting up and that's final im fed up with working right now im tried' Shaun only gets more angry as he adjusts his glasses 'you only got up a few hours ago you can sleep later but you need to work now'. He shakes his head slowly as he stays in bed only to Shaun soon leave angrily slamming the door shut then going back to Lucy and Rebecca 'he's in bed and refuses to get up and I said sorry he's complaining he is tried it's only been a few hours now'. Rebecca soon puts her head phones around her neck still with music blasting out of them 'Maybe Desmond is right it's getting late and we should call it a night let's get some rest guys'. After everyone else agree with this a few minutes later everyone is in bed as it's dark and quiet as everyone it peacefully sleeping meanwhile Desmond dreams of his ancestors of young Ezio and Leonardo talking about how they cannot be caught about them two dating worried people will find out as they embrace each other for comfort while they talk it out as Desmond starts talking Italian in his sleep which is quite normal on a daily basis everyone is used to the fact.

Early the next day Desmond is yet again woken up by someone knocking on the door but it wasn't Lucy or Rebecca this time it was Shaun soon opening the door 'you awake Desmond time to get up now you ok? You were sleep talking again'. Groaning as Desmond sits up sleepily rubbing his eyes 'why would a grumpy git like you care'. Shaun can only smirk at this but he clears his Throat 'Shut up Desmond'. Sighing at this he stretches his arms out slowly as he yawns loudly 'im fine just another dream that's all'. Rolling his eyes Shaun lets out an annoyed sigh 'at lest you didn't sleep walk this time'. Soon walking off so Desmond can get dressed. After a few minutes' he leaves the comfort of his bedroom and goes down to meet everyone to continue work yet again sighing as we walked down stairs as Rebecca and Lucy greet with hello's but yet again Shaun doesn't even glance at him sighing sadly soon turning around as Lucy says 'me and Rebecca are just going shopping'. Shaun sighs slightly knowing he has to keep an eye on Desmond soon they both leave only leaving Shaun and Desmond soon smirking Desmond strides over to Shaun 'Not now Desmond I'm working'. Sighing at this he soon places his hands on Shaun's Shoulders 'so your all work and no play then'. Shaun soon gets annoyed at this 'what on earth are you suggesting Desmond I have work to do and you should be in the animus'. Shaking his head slowly at this 'don't feel like it and you can't make me you should relax Shaun you're always working'. Soon turning around and stand up from his chair he walks off brushing passed Desmond as he goes into the kitchen soon rolling his eyes and walks after Shaun 'look I'm sorry ok I didn't mean anything'. This remark only makes him more angry and he makes himself a cup of tea 'didn't mean anything you say?! It sounded like you were coming onto me I'm not gay I have no interest in you!'. This only makes Desmond's eyes widen soon running away and slamming his bedroom door shut soon Shaun decides to go after him as he opens the door quickly as Desmond throws a pillow at Shaun hard 'fuck off Shaun!'. His eyes widen at this as he covers his face as the pillow hits him 'what's with you today Desmond! What did I do to hurt you!'. Desmond takes no notice of him as he feels angry yet heartbroken 'just go now Shaun!'. Sighing at this he soon leaves as he goes back to work as Desmond hears him leave soon starting to break into tears as he sits in the corner of his bed not daring to move and after a few minutes' of crying he takes out a packet of cigarettes then taking one out lighting it as he sits in his room smoking for a few hours soon Lucy and Rebecca return as they go to say their happy hellos but notice Shaun is just their working Rebecca sighs annoyingly at this 'for god sake what's happened now!'. Shaun sighs to himself and Lucy decides to put the shopping away as Rebecca talks to Shaun about what happened 'I don't know Desmond was being his normal annoying self telling me I need to relax but it sounded like he was coming onto me then I said I wasn't Gay and I had no interest in him then he just ran off full of anger'. Rebecca sighs annoyingly at this 'Idiot!'. Soon hitting Shaun with a rolled up magazine Rebecca brought while they were shopping 'Hey what did I do!'. Rebecca places her hand against her face before sighing 'did you come to the conclusion that Desmond likes you and I mean loves you'. Shaun's eyes widen at this as he stands up quickly before going off to see Desmond knocking on his door once again 'Desmond? May I come in?' as he doesn't answer Shaun opens the door slowly seeing him in the dark smoking 'Desmond I didn't know you smoked I'm sorry for what I really didn't I know I hurt your feelings I'm sorry'. Desmond soon moves from out the shadows moving closer to Shaun 'why would you care you're not interested in me just like you said'. Sighing at this soon moving and sitting on the bed slowly as he glances at the smoking Desmond 'gee you could of at least opened a window Desmond it stinks in here'. Sighing at this as he doesn't move from where he is sitting 'why you still here Shaun don't you have work to do?' Shaun soon sits beside Desmond soon looking down at his feet thinking what he could say to make it up to Desmond 'I'm sorry I shouted like that Desmond I didn't mean it at all'. He slowly look back at Shaun as he continues to smoke 'T-Then what am I too you? You never take notice of me why now?'. Shaun soon adjusts his glasses slightly as looks at his watch 'I'm worried about you Desmond you seem depressed all you do is stay cooped up in your room tell me what's the matter and we could all help you that's why we are here'. Soon he leans out of the darkness and smiles slightly 'thanks Shaun but you lot couldn't help you can't force love on a person'. Desmond soon takes a puff of his cigarette as Shaun blushes slightly 'I know why your being like this Desmond Rebecca knew the signs and told me I know that you love me Desmond'. He soon stand up quickly as he puts out the cigarette in his ashtray then leaning against the wall near the window as he looks out it seeing a beautiful sunset against the temple like building and the breeze makes the soft pink petals get carried away in the wind.

Sighing softly Shaun looks back at him unable to think what to do almost stunned by Desmond's Beauty unsure of himself Wither he loves Desmond or not 'I'm sorry Desmond I'm unsure about how I feel towards you I don't know if I love you back or not please just give me time to think ok and please come down stairs please'. Shaun then leaves slowly walking back down stairs seeing clearly Rebecca was waiting for him to return 'well how did it go?'. He soon grabs his Luke warm tea as he sips it slowly but calmly before talking 'I said I was sorry and that I know he loves me but I'm unsure myself wither I love him or not I need time to think I did tell him too come downstairs he's been smoking again'. Rebecca sighs at this sadly as she looks at Lucy 'I hope he is ok I hate seeing him this upset and take as long as you need alright Shaun anyway I think we should have to day off today'. Lucy and Shaun soon nod at this as moments later Shaun and Desmond are in their rooms meanwhile Rebecca and Lucy are in the kitchen both worried for Shaun and Desmond's sake but worry more about Desmond 'gee I hope everything works out I hate seeing them upset I want everyone to be happy'. Lucy soon places Rebecca's Tea down on the table she is sitting at 'I know I don't like them being upset It should get sorted in a few days ok Rebecca'. She nods at this as they drink their tea silently while Shaun stays in his room typing away on his laptop but cannot concentrate over the recent events still unsure what to think of it all and sighs deeply meanwhile Desmond sighs as he gets into bed slowly just wanting to sleep right now and nothing else pulling the soft duvet over him as he falls asleep.

The Following day Desmond walks down the stairs to continue with his work but feels him and Shaun are even more distant than before but is in no mood for fighting and he willingly goes into the animus and escape his reality while Lucy and Rebecca go out to get the grocery shopping and top up on supplies as Shaun is all on his own typing away on his computer while Desmond is in the animus as he glances over to Desmond not knowing he is blushing but quickly looks back at his computer screen but doesn't know why he suddenly feels nervous thinking it's just Desmond for god sake why are you being like this shaking his head quickly he snaps back to work typing away quickly while Desmond remains were he is laying but Shaun's mind trails back to Desmond Yet again as he blushes more as his mind turns to kissing him but shakes his head trying to forget about it but he just cannot forget about it and stands up sharply thinking this won't go away in till I do it soon walking over to Desmond looking down at him as I kneels down to get closer to him getting more nervous but suddenly kissing him softly but gently not to wake him as he blushes more thinking oh god why didn't I do this sooner his lips are so soft and warm soon pulling away sharply then sits down in his chair typing away about an hour later Lucy and Rebecca come home greeting him happily as Lucy decides to put the shopping away while Rebecca goes to her computer checking up on how Desmond is doing hours later Desmond wakes up slightly confused unsure of what's going on Rebecca looks at him to ask 'you ok Desmond you seem confused?'. He soon stretches out slowly as he yawns 'huh? Oh yeah fine just confused while I was in their it felt like someone kissed me'. This makes Shaun blush deeply and looks at his computer screen even more as he feels embarrassed hoping no one will see this Rebecca glances at Shaun and smiles 'I'm sure it was nothing you were in the animus for a while'. Desmond nods at this and glances at Shaun but then walks past him without a second glance soon going into the kitchen as Rebecca walks over to Shaun 'it was you wasn't it look if you do love him go to him please just go to him'. Shaun soon stand up slowly as he walks into the kitchen dragging his feet behind him 'D-Desmond?'. He soon glances back at Shaun and rolls his eyes 'What do you want Shaun?'. Soon opening the fridge too see if there's anything good then grabbing a beer opening with my bare hands then gulping it down like he hasn't drank anything in a year Shaun soon turns his head away and sighs rolling his eyes then Desmond smirks 'have you come to confess your love to me?'. His eyes widen at this soon snapping back 'what?! NO! Not at all!'. Desmond smirks further as he steps closer to him taking his chin with his index finger and thumb licking his lips slowly making Shaun blush deeply trying to break free from his grasp but fails 'why are you doing this Desmond?'. He only smirks more as he suddenly kisses Shaun deeply prying his lips open slowly pushing his slick, hot and wet Tongue inside Shaun's mouth as he struggles and moves around a lot trying to push Desmond away but struggles greatly as his body feels warm and limp but finally pushing him away and slapping Desmond around face hard leaving a red mark on his cheek 'STOP IT DESMOND! I never wanted this!'. He then soon leaves angrily storming off upstairs into his room slamming the door shut as Desmond stands there in shock not able to get around what just happened trying not to cry to he won't be centre of attention like he always is sitting down slowly as he whimpers and cries to himself knowing he blew his chance for good and Rebecca rushes by his side as she rubs Desmond's back and shoulders as he sobs 'I-I blew it Rebecca he will never love me'. Rebecca frowns and hugs him gently 'no you didn't look I know why it felt like someone kissed you it was Shaun who kissed you'. Desmond sits up sharply and his eyes widen 'b-but why did he reject me like that when I kissed him'. She soon stands up slowly and pulls up a chair to sit next to Desmond 'maybe he doesn't want to accept that fact he loves you he just needs time ok?'. He nods at this as Rebecca smiles and decides to make tea for her and Coffee for Desmond so they can calm down while Lucy continues her work that's needed to be done and then peeps round the corner 'Hey Desmond you ready to jump into the Animus again?'. He nods at this as he drinks down the rest of his Coffee soon walking to the Animus as he lays down soon continuing the work that's needed to be done while Lucy and Rebecca follow but Shaun is nowhere to be seen not knowing that Shaun is outside their hideout from the Templars smoking as he relaxes knowing it's a big risk being outside in case Templars are watching unaware there are Templars watching Shaun carefully awaiting their next more Shaun sighs as he puts his cigarette walking back inside as he walks straight passed Lucy, Rebecca and Desmond not even looking at them and goes upstairs into his bedroom to continue his work in his room.

Hours later Desmond hops out of the Animus as Lucy and Rebecca greet him happily as Desmond only smiles slightly as he rubs his cheeks as it stings and burns slightly making Lucy and Rebecca frown and Shaun doesn't even look back at Desmond as he yawns slightly 'I'm gonna go and take a nap ok guys?'. Lucy soon nods back at Desmond as he walks up stairs for nap for a few hours but Rebecca notices Shaun is trembling walking over to him she places her hand on his shoulder then he looks up at Rebecca wiping his eyes slowly then re-adjusts his glasses holding back tears as it finally sinks in what he did to Desmond as his eyes widen a lot trying to hold back tears further but only makes this worse for him suddenly covering his face using his hands as tears fall from his face as Rebecca soon hugs him for comfort and she whispers 'go to him Shaun'. He pulls his hands away from his face and nods slowly as Rebecca backs away slowly. Shaun stands up slowly and walks up the stairs slowly as he walks up to Desmond's door making his fist tremble as he knocks on the door slowly and lightly and Demons opens the door slowly and sighs 'oh it's you'. Shaun sniffs slightly and wipes his eyes 'I-I I'm sorry I really didn't mean to be like that I would never of hit you I panicked and freaked out'. Smiling at this he soon hugs Shaun taking him by surprise 'it's ok Shaun I couldn't help myself I was asking for it I understand that you can't accept that you love me but I will wait for you I can promise that'. Shaun soon sighs deeply and looks back at Desmond in the eyes 'you don't need to wait anymore'. His eyes widen a lot as he soon grabs his wrist tightly dragging him into his room pushing him onto the bed as he kneels on top of him slowly making Shaun blush deeply with wide eyes soon he licks down Shaun's neck slowly down to his collar bone biting it softly as Shaun blushes further but his eyes widen as he feels Desmond's hand drag down his body down to his crotch as he un does his belt slowly and opening up his trousers slowly making Shaun shudder slightly with slight pleasure only for Desmond to rub his crotch slowly pushing his palm into the head as he bites his lip firmly to try and not to moan at this but suddenly realizes what's going on and his eyes widen 'D-Desmond g-get off please'. He looks up at Shaun and into his eyes 'I know you want it really Shaun I can see it in your eyes you're so hard right now'. Quickly grabbing his wrist tightly at this trying to push Desmond away from his crotch but feel a large amount of force back knowing he cannot win 'N-NO! What about Lucy and Rebecca surely they must be waiting what if they hear us!' He smiles back as he pulls the blushing Shaun's trousers and tight boxers making his eyes widen further 'N-NO!' Making Desmond smile more as he coats two of his fingers with saliva slowly making Shaun grow more nervous as he slowly puts his near Shaun's Entrance but quickly grabs Desmond's wrist tightly 'don't you dare Desmond please just don't'. Tightening his grip around Desmond's wrist almost causing a bruise 'please Shaun just relax ok you will enjoy it I promise I won't dare hurt you'. Sighing at this knowing it won't stop for anything as he loosens his grip around Desmond's wrist leaving a red mark behind as Desmond slowly pushes his two fingers inside Shaun making his eyes widen and gasp loudly while Desmond slowly starts to push his fingers in and out while stretching his fingers out making Shaun gasp more as he feels himself stretch 'St-Stop! Please it feels weird it hurts and I feel sick'. Sighing at this he continues on 'don't worry Shaun it will feel good soon I promise I just have to find the right spot'. While Desmond does this Shaun bites his lip as his breath hitches suddenly letting out a loud moan and gasp as he blushes a lot soon hearing this Desmond stops and looks up at the blushing man smiling softly 'I think you're ready now Shaun'. Looking scared and confused about the remark Desmond said Shaun trembles slightly as he shakily says 'r-ready?' Seeing this he soon kisses Shaun softly to calm his nerves as he removes the remaining clothes that are left then Desmond undresses himself slowly soon pulling his legs apart slowly making Shaun feel even more nervous as Desmond moves in closer as he slowly pushes himself deep and slowly inside Shaun making him gasp and moan even more as he arches up sharply at this as he slowly starts to thrust slowly getting deeper each time making Shaun moan further 'I-it's too much Desmond I-I can't!'. as he thrusts in harder and starting to get even more deeper he grabs Shaun's hips to maintain his balance 'w-what already I've barely started' moaning even louder as he closes his eyes tightly as he arches up more only for Desmond too push him back down again 'b-basterd!'. Soon hearing a soft chuckle at this suddenly Shaun's muscles contract as they squeeze Desmond's penis making him moan at this 'f-fuck Shaun your making me close to Cumming' they both moan and grunt as Shaun shakily moans Desmond's name as he suddenly thrusts into Shaun's Prostate as Desmond doesn't start thrusting into it making Shaun moan louder and louder 'f-fuck Desmond! I can't- I-I'm gonna'. Smiling at this Desmond closes his eyes as he grunts and moans Shaun name suddenly Shaun almost screams as he arches up sharply as he release hard as it sprays up his body as Desmond thrusts short and hard for the final time before releasing hard deeply inside Shaun almost overfilling him as heavy pants fill the room as Desmond collapses on top of Shaun as he wraps his arms around him making him smile 'Desmond you will get all dirty laying on top of me'. Desmond rolls his eyes at this but smiles softly 'I don't care right now Shaun I love you and that's all that matters'. Smiling back as they embrace in a long deep passionate kiss a few moments later Shaun pulls away as he smiles 'I-I love you too Desmond'. Making him smile happily they soon both fall asleep in each other's arms embracing there warmth meanwhile Lucy and Rebecca are downstairs chatting away while Lucy drinks her tea 'I hope Shaun and Desmond work it all out'. Rebecca smiles at this while she looks at the animus making sure it's working ok 'I think they have did you not hear them too earlier Lucy'. Soon clearing her throat she sips her tea 'I was trying not to think about it but yes I think they have now let's just hope they are up for work tomorrow we are so close to the apple of Eden now'. They both soon nod and after an hour they head off too bed excited about what there day might bring.

The following morning Desmond wakes up slowly and smiles seeing Shaun in a deep sleep breathing softly in his arm and see's he still has his glasses on soon taking them off slowly placing them on his bedside table being careful not to wake Shaun hoping Lucy doesn't come and knock on the door to wake us up but highly likely it will happen soon snuggling up to Shaun kissing his forehead softly making Shaun mumble softly as he snuggles up to him more a few minutes or so later Shaun wakes up to see Desmond snuggled up to him and smiles before kissing him softly 'morning Desmond' smiling at this Desmond kisses Shaun back 'Morning Shaun'. Soon he stretches his arms and yawns soon putting his glasses on 'I need a shower I will be back in a few minutes then you can go in ok'. Nodding at this Shaun gets up slowly and walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him as he turns the shower on only to hear Lucy knock on the door 'Desmond time to get up now time for work'. Sighing at this but smiles as he hears light footsteps walk away and stays in bed in till Shaun walks out but sees he has a towel wrapped loosely around his hips 'why you wearing a towel for Shaun you don't need too hon'. He soon blushes at this 'I can if I want to Desmond'. Smirking at this he soon gets out of bed slowly soon pulling the towel as it falls to the ground making Shaun blush more grabbing the towel as he dries himself before getting dressed slowly as Desmond soon jumps into the shower while Shaun walks out and goes into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea a few minutes later Desmond walks out of his room and downstairs seeing Shaun at his computer sipping his cup of tea 'you ready to jump into the Animus Desmond?'. Soon he snaps out of his hazy day dream and looks at Rebecca 'huh? Oh yeah lets go'. He soon walks over to the animus and sits down as he goes into the world of Ezio once again on a mission to find the Apple of Eden hours pass by with Desmond in the animus waiting to see if today is the day they find the apple of Eden but more hours pass by as Shaun types away on his computer drinking more tea to calm his nerves after about an hour later Desmond wakes up slowly 'I know where the Apple of Eden is'. Shaun smiles happily at this while Lucy and Rebecca are shocked but they snap out of it as they soon get into the large van as they soon quickly drive off to the location of the Apple of Eden soon they arrive after about two hours they all jump out too see a large temple like building as they walk inside slowly as Shaun is blown away 'wow this place is amazing' soon Desmond walks on ahead seeing a stone like object with light bright blue lines all over it as the others soon stand by Desmond's side soon slowly placing his hand on the stone like object as rays of white light spread out from this stone as it seems to have activated a lift of some sort as they go down deeper and deeper soon stopping to see an even larger room as they are taken away from the site of it but Desmond pushes on ahead after a few minutes of walking his eyes widen as he looks down to see 'the Apple of Eden'. The others look shocked at this soon picking it up slowly as he picks it up slowly as it admits a lot of bright white light but Desmond can hear a voice in his head realizing its Juno as she soon forces Desmond to walk to Lucy getting out his hidden blade before suddenly stabbing her making her fall to the ground dead as Desmond also collapses to the ground as Shaun instantly kneels down beside Desmond worried so much he feels sick as Rebecca kneels down beside Lucy quickly as they go into shock but after a few minutes for them to gather their thoughts Rebecca picks up Lucy's body slowly and Shaun Picks Desmond up as he grips onto the Apple of Eden tightly as they both walk out and back to the van drive off quickly.

The Day After Lucy's funeral Shaun looks at Desmond in the animus trying not to show his emotions as Rebecca sighs sadly 'Jesus how did this happen it was going so well then it went to shit but I'm afraid Desmond is in a Coma this is the only way we can keep him alive I'm sorry Shaun'. Shaun sighs at this as he looks at Desmond then Rebecca gets up slowly 'don't worry Shaun Desmond will wake up I promise ok?'. Nodding at this Rebecca walks into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee soon Shaun stands up and pulls a chair up and sits beside Desmond seeing him in the animus with an oxygen Mask on to help him breathe as he grabs Desmond's hand slowly as he kisses it softly as he soon starts to cry into his hand 'please wake up Desmond…..'.


End file.
